Do You Remember
by writtenlove825
Summary: This is a short one-shot, all human, based off of Do You Remember by Summer Obsession.   I'm horrible with summaries so just take a chance and enjoy


This is a story based off of Do You Remember by Summer Obsession. I do not own any of the character or lyrics in this story. read and enjoy!

A little ten year old boy with blonde curly hair sat in his room with the little ten year old girl from across the street. Tears ran down her pale face, her dark hair knotted and messy from running. She sat curled into the boy, her arms covered in blue-purple marks. The little boy rubbed her back, forced to grow up too soon her knew how to calm her down when this happens. He whispered words into her ear, rubbed her back, and every now and then whipped the tears from her tear stained face. When her crying stopped and she was left only sniffling and shaking, he gently moved her away so he could see her face, he was only ten but he knew that she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Even with the tear tracks on her cheeks. Slowly his thumbs brushed under her eyes, "One day Alice, one day I'm going to take you away from here. Away from him." She closed her eye basking in the gentle touch of his hands on her face only he was able to make her forget the pain and dream again.

****Eight Years Later****

Alice sat curled on Jasper's bed with her Biology text book in her hands and Jasper's mop of blond curls on her lap, her fingers playing with the soft strands, scratching his scalp gently every now and again. Jasper was focusing on the notes that he had borrow from Alice, his brown scrunching in concentration. The two teens have been in the position many times before, studying in his room or hers, or just relaxing after school.

Alice and Jasper have been neighbors since they were three years old and Alice's family moved down to Texas after her father's promotion. Jasper had been slightly shy as he stood outside the house watching the movers trucking back and forth. Suddenly a petite little girl made her way over to him confidently proclaiming that they would be "the bestest of friends forever and ever." So far, she was right.

With a sigh Alice sat the book down and looked down into her best friends face. He was handsome there was no doubt about that. Everything about his face screamed gorgeous, his straight nose, his full lips, the dimples that showed when he gave her that smirk that sent tingles through her body, but his eyes, that's what Alice loved most. With just one look Alice could tell exactly what Jasper was feeling just from his eyes. Just at that moment Jasper looked up at her, his jade green eyes brightening with the smile that stretched his lips. Inwardly Alice sighed as her brown eyes meant his and that warm feeling that his smile brought spread over her body. "You are you looking at Darlin'?" Jasper asked sitting up from her lap.

"Nothing, just thinking, I couldn't handle reading anymore about the reproductive process of a grasshopper," she replied with a small chuckle.

Jasper's smile changed to a smirk, "Come on, thinking about grasshopper sex doesn't just get you all hot and bothered?" The words were barely out of his before a pillow smacked him across the face. "So that's how it is Shortie?"

"Maybe," she replied innocently. The innocence probably would have been more convincing if she hadn't hit him again. Her giggling quickly turned to shrieks as she was tackled to the bed and Jasper's fingers attacked her ribs. "Jaz…stop! You know…I hate tickling" she tried to get out between the laughing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that?"

"St…stop J….Jasper"

"Was that a, 'I'm sorry for hitting you with a pillow'?" He mocked straddling her legs to keep them from kicking as she squirmed under his tickling fingers. "Sorry Darlin', not stopping until I get the apology I deserve."

"Fine!" She huffed. Jasper's hands slowed to a stop, his smirk plastered to his face and his eyes sparkling with mirth. "I'm sorry for hitting you with a pillow. Are you happy now?" Alice tried to look mad but her scowl couldn't stay in place when he was so happy.

Jasper smirked down at the tiny girl under him, "Now was that so hard?" She had mumbled something under her breath that sounded something like jerk but he knew that she was far from being actually mad at him. Chuckling he reached down and pushed a strand of Alice's dark hair from her face, his hand lingered on her soft cheek rubbing slow circles with his thumb. Alice's breath caught in her throat and her smile falter slightly at Jasper's touch. Her chocolate eyes locked on to his emerald ones, a look a slight confusion showed in her gaze.

Jasper wasn't thinking anymore. He didn't know what came over him, but slowly he leaned down until his lips were just hovering about hers. He could feel her warm breath on his face and smell the mint on her breath before closing the gap and lightly touching his lips to hers. It was slow and soft, just a gentle touch before he pulled back to look into her face. Alice's eyes were still closed and her mouth slightly parted. Leisurely, Alice opened her eyes, the dark depths seemed to draw Jasper in and he felt like he was sinking, falling with nothing to stop him and the intense feeling was scaring him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He stuttered begin to move off her. Before he could get very far Alice's small arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down to her once more.

"Please don't." When she saw his eye clouded with confusion she continued. "Please don't pull away from me. Please don't apologize for kissing me" she pulled his face down closer to hers. "And please don't stop." The confusion left Jasper's eyes and was replaced with lust darkening the color to a rich green. His lips collided with her own, his tongue sneaked out to touch her bottom lip. Alice's let out a small whimper while she opened her mouth to allow him in. Her hands tangled in his curly hair at the base of his neck, pulling slightly cause him to groan at both her taste and her hands. One of his hand moved up to her face cradling her cheek lovingly while his other slide to her hip pulling her closer to him. Jasper pulled her plumb bottom lip into his mouth sucking and nibbling teasingly, drawling a moan from her. Jasper moved her mouth from her lips, across her jaw and then down the column of her throat.

Suddenly Alice's phone cut sharply through the silence of the room cause the two to jerk apart. Alice reached for her phone that somehow landed on the floor. "Hello?" She asked breathlessly glancing over at Jasper who was nervously running a hand through his hair which seemed crazier than normal. _Thanks __to__ me_ she thought causing a blush to color her cheeks. Sound was coming from the other end of the phone but Alice was too distracted to really hear. Looking away from a heavy breathing Jasper she tried to focus on what her mother was telling her. "What? Oh okay yes I'll be right home. Okay. Bye." Quickly she hung up the phone and looked around before settling back on Jasper. She felt her blush spread at his heated look and had to look down at her lap before she could talk again. "That, that was my mother. I um, I have to go my dad is having some of his co-workers over and um I have to be there." She could hardly get the sentence out and when she looked up again Jasper was closer than before. She jumped slightly as his hand closed around hers

"Alice?" He was a little hurt that she jumped at his touch but the fact that her eyes still held the lust he saw there as they kissed cushioned the blow. "Are you okay? With what we did I mean. I know you said so but…" she cut off his rambling with a chase kiss.

"I'm more than okay with it Jasper. I've wanted to kiss you for so long," she had to catch her breath when he smile, his dimples showing through. "I was just a little shocked when my phone rang."

He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles gently, "I understand. I've wanted to kiss you for ages Alice. I just didn't have the balls." He looked down as her phone rang again and the screen flashed with a text message from her mother. "Listen, we can talk about this more later you need to get home." Alice also glanced at her phone and with a heavy sigh lifted herself from Jasper's bed slipped her sandals onto her feet while reaching for her bag.

Jasper led Alice to the front door and after kissing her a couple more times and pulling her into a tight hug he watched her cross his yard to her own. It took a great amount of self control as she disappeared. He hated when she went back to her own house because he knew what could happen. From the outside, the Brandon's looked like every other normally family but Jasper knew that was far from true. Alice's father, Mr. Brandon had a habit of getting drunk and using his petite daughter as his own personal relief for his anger. The first time Alice came crawling through Jasper's window with bruises covering her little innocent body Jasper was furious. He would comfort her as best he could and the next day beg his parents to let Alice live with them. His parents would laugh thinking their son was infatuated with the girl next store with no idea of what was really happening. From that time on every time Alice's bruised, broken, or bloody body would climb through his window he would shush her and promise her that one day he would take her away from this, from her drunk father and his flying fist, from her mother who simply turned her back when he daughter screamed for help, and from the lie that she was forced to live.

Jasper couldn't sleep. His mind was running wild with thoughts of Alice. She texted him to let him know she couldn't come back over today but that she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. After tossing and turning Jasper finally gave up and reached for his guitar. His parents were away for business so he didn't have to worry about waking them as he strummed the chords to the song that always made him think of Alice. The music and Jasper's voice filled his room as he sang out the words of Do You Remember by Summer Obsession. A knock on Jasper's window cause him to jerk his head towards the sound before he cursed and hurried over. After he unlocked and slid the window up, a soak and shaking Alice tumbled in wrapping her arms tightly around Jasper's waist as she buried her face in his chest.

"Alice, baby look at me please." Gently he pulled her face up so he could see. A deep cut was on her cheek and her eyes which normally danced when she smiled or laughed were wet with tears. Jasper's jaw clenched in anger, she didn't deserve this. Not Alice, she was too nice, too sweet, to loving to get treated this way. "He did it again?" It came out as a statement not a question and she simply shook her head as more tears fell down her face. "Shh, baby shh, its okay come here." He wrapped her small body in his arms and held her as she cried into his chest. Gently he stroked her hair and whispered sweet words into her ear. When her crying seemed to slow he pulled away again. "Come on, let's get you out of these clothes Darlin."

Alice walked out of Jasper's bathroom and Jasper smiled at how adorable she looked. She was drowning in one of his button up shirt that reach just about her knees. The sleeves were rolled up so that her hands peaked out of the bottom. Silently he opened his arms and without hesitation she crossed the room and climbed onto his bed. She cuddled into his side her hair tickling his bare chest.

Jasper was always Alice's safe place. Whenever her dad came home drunk and took it out on her she would run to Jasper. He would sit silently and just let her cry or tell her stories of how he would save her from her dad. He was her knight in shining armor ever since she was little. She never knew what made her sneak into Jasper's room all those years ago when he dad first started hitting her but since that day she never stopped. Tonight was no different. She felt warm and safe with his strong arms wrapped around her. "You're not going back." His firm voice cut through the comfortable silence in the room. Alice jerked her head up to his.

"Jasper, I have to. If I'm not there when he gets up tomorrow it will be worse."

"No it won't." He leaned down and kissed her lips to stop the protests that were on the tip of her tongue. "No it won't because you're not going back, ever."

Alice gasped in shock at his words, her chest filling with hope and love and bringing tears to her eyes again. "Jasper, you can't, you can't be serious. How, I mean we can't just leave."

"Alice," his slightly calloused hand was caressing her cheek and his eyes were soft and full of love. "Ever since we were little I told you I was going to take you away. This is the last straw. I've saved up money even took my dad's credit cards. We are leaving here I'll get a job and take care of us. But you can't, no, I won't let you go back to, to that bastard. He is never going to touch you again." Alice was crying once again tears spilling onto her face. "No baby, please don't cry." Gently, avoiding the cut on her face he kissed her face tasting the saltiness of her tears.

"Jasper, I love you." Alice's eyes were wide when she let the words escape her mouth. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She just had to tell him. This was too much, he was telling her how he was going to take her away from this hell she was forced to live in, finally fulfilling all the hopes he created from those stories he told her and all she could do was cry.

Jasper stopped moving and looked at her doe-like eyes, "Alice I love you too. I always have ever since we were ten and I started telling you those stories." Alice's lips crashed to his. He could taste the tears on his lips too and feel the wetness of them on his face as the kissed. Her hand knotted in his hair once more and his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her small frame onto his lap.

Once again Jasper's tongue snaked out to run along her bottom lip, Alice opened to him immediately, eagerly rubbing her tongue against his. Jasper's hold tightened slightly around Alice's waist. Alice pushed her tongue into Jasper's mouth pulling at his hair to deepen the kiss as she straddled his waist. She could feel him against her causing her to moan and grind against him. Jasper groaned at the friction Alice created. He could feel her heat through his sweat pants. Alice tore her mouth away from Jasper's gasping for much needed air. Unwilling to part from her just yet, Jasper moved his mouth to her throat sucking, nibbling, and kissing every where he could reach. Alice tilted her head back whispering Jasper's name desperately and running her hands over his bare shoulders and chest feeling the ripple and movement of his muscles.

Slowly, Jasper's hand moved from Alice's hip to trace her side and resting under her left breast. Jasper's thumb swept over her nibble running back and forth causing the little nub to harden against the button up shirt. Simultaneously Jasper grabbed Alice's breast and bit down on the pulse point on her throat causing a moan to rip from her mouth. Her hands gripped his curly hair and pulled his head back to her mouth. She continued to grind against his hardening length as her tongue fought with his. Jasper's hands left her breast and moved to the buttons of his shirt she was wearing. "Alice, baby please if you want to stop you have to tell me now. I won't be able to if we keep going." Jasper was breathing heavy; his eyes had darkened from their normal bright green to a dark forest green that Alice has never seen.

Looking straight into his eye Alice nimbly began to unbutton her shirt then slid it off her shoulders. Jasper's eyes got impossibly darker as they slid down to look at her chest. Alice wasn't very large but Jasper thought she was perfect. Slowly he laid her down nestling himself between her legs. Her breathing quicken as he lightly traced her skin. He frowned at the bruising covering her stomach, her arms, her legs and her wrist. His fingers traced each bruise before following with his lips kissing the blue, purple, and black marks gently. "Alice, you are beautiful and I promise you will never have another mark like this on your beautiful perfect body again." Each word was punctuated with a kiss to a different bruise or cut and finally her lips. Slowly the kiss became more passionate and soon Alice was shamelessly rubbing herself against Jasper and pulling roughly on his hair. Jasper's hand tickled up stomach before landing on her breast. They were the perfect handful for Jasper and he groaned at the feel of her soft skin in his hands and against his own chest. Jasper gently pinched and twisted her rosy nipples and moved his mouth from her mouth across her face to her ear. He nibbled gently on her lobe before whispering, "Alice you are so perfect, I love you so much baby."

"I love you too Jasper," Alice gasped out as he grounded his cock into her wet heat. "Please…please" she didn't even know what she was begging for, friction, his hands, his mouth, anything to help with the tension that was vibrating through her body and creating a tight ball in her lower stomach.

"Please what baby? Tell me I do anything for you." Alice could only mumble incoherently while Jasper nibbled, and licked her way down her throat, her collarbone, and finally landed on her nipple. He ran his tongue over the little bud first before pulling the tip into his mouth biting down gently. Alice gasped as the shock of please that went through her body and cause her toes to curl. Jasper's hand played with her neglected breast while thrusting against her. He kissed his way over to her other breast and gave it the same attention. Alice was writhing with pleasure he fingers in Jasper's hair. She couldn't tell if she was trying to pull him away or pull him closer to her chest. "God baby your skin taste amazing, it so soft." Jasper's hands played with the elastic of Alice's blue lacy panties. Looking directly into her eyes Jasper hooked his fingers inside and pulled then down her smooth legs. Even though Alice was short her legs seemed long and shapely. He traced her legs with his hands following his hands with kisses. He went up one thigh then down the other purposely skipping where Alice needed him most.

Alice moaned as his breath blew against her core. "Jaz, please I need, I need you please." She tried to pull his face back to her or move her hips but Jasper simply chuckled and held her hips in place on the mattress.

"Tell me what you want Darlin. All you have to do is tell me and I do it." When Alice could only whimper in response Jasper ran the tip of his finger between her lips teasing her opening. Alice moaned in please at the feeling. "Is that what you want love? Or this," he circled her clit putting just the slightest pressure before retreating. Alice moaned loudly at the touch trying to raise her hips for me. "Or maybe this is what you want." With that Jasper flattened his touch and licked Alice from top to bottom before sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Yes! Yes! Jasper, please more please." Her hand yanked at his hair this time she knew she was trying to hold him closer to her core. Jasper complied flicking her clit with his tongue before moving down and slipping it inside of her. His long fingers played with her clit as his tongue thrust in and out of her center. Alice moan and shifted her hips as best as she could trying to get closer. The ball of tension in her stomach grew tighter and tighter with every lick of Jasper's tongue and every twist of his fingers. "Jas…god yes I'm there…yes right there…oh god…Jasper!" she screamed as the ball exploded in her stomach. Her toes curled, her hips trusted into the air and the whole time Jasper kept going, bringing her through her orgasm.

When she came back down Jasper whipped his mouth and kissed back up her shaken body. He stopped to pay extra attention to her nibbles before returning to her mouth and kissing her passionately. His tongue ran through her mouth and Alice moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. The tease strangely turning her on more, already she could feel the ball building again. "God Ali you're so beautiful. I've never seen anything as sexy as that. And you taste, I couldn't get enough." Alice moaned again as she felt one of his fingers enter her vagina. He moved in and out adding another finger before curling them upwards feeling that slightly ruff spot that would drive her mad.

Alice gripped his sweat pants and yanked them down as far as she could. "These need to be gone now." She demanded. Once they were gone Jasper sucked in a breath and he felt Alice's hand wrap around his dick. Her hand moved up and down causing him to buck his hips into her. "Jaz, please I need you." She begged. Jasper moved himself closer to her center as Alice opened her legs wider.

Jasper stopped and looked at her deep brown eyes, they were almost black with pleasure and he knew his were probably the same. "Alice, baby, are you sure you want to do this?" his voice sounded hoarse and gravely with need. Her small hand caressed the side of his face much like he did earlier.

"Jasper, I love you more than anything in the world. You're all I need, all I ever wanted. I'm sure this is what I want, please make love to me baby, please."

"I love you." He whispered as he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly he pushed his way into her sliding in by delicious inch until finally he was fully covered in her warm wet heat. "God Alice you feel so fucking good baby." He held still allowing Alice to adjust to his size simply kissing her face, neck, and lips whispering words of adoration to her. Alice shifted and lifted her hips to his signaling she was ready. Jasper's hand slid behind Alice's neck to bring her closer as he kissed her lovingly. His other hand went to her thigh pulling her leg up around his hips. Slowly he withdrew before thrusting back in.

Alice gasped at the pleasure that shout through her, she had never felt this full. She kissed Jasper back with all she had as he moved again. In and out, in and out slamming into her with so much force that the head board was hitting the wall. All Alice could do was hold on tight as she tried to raise her hips to meet his thrust. The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, moans, grunts, gasps, and groans as the two moved together. "Al," Jasper gasped as he sped up. "Baby, I'm…I'm almost there. God you're so tight, so wet."

Jasper could feel his balls tightening but he forced himself to hold off Alice was first. His hand found her clit and he began to play with her as he was thrusting. Alice moaned loudly as his fingers stroked her. "God, Jaz I'm right there please…oh god! Jasper!" Once again Alice screamed Jasper's name as he pinched her clit and thrust into her harder hitting that sweet hiding spot. Once again the ball of heat exploded within her. She screamed for him her nail digging into his back and her hips pushing up into him. Alice's orgasm just kept going as Jasper thrust harder and fast then before.

Jasper couldn't handle it, Alice's slick walls tightened around him, fluttering with her orgasm. He grunted out her name as his orgasm over took him. Jasper continued to thrust as he came in Alice. Pushing hard once last time he collapsed on her breathing heavily and showering her neck with kisses. Alice ran her finger threw his tangled mess of hair. "I love you Al, so so much." Jasper raised his head to look at her gently pressing his lips against her own.

"I love you too Jaz, thank you for this." Jasper rolled off of her and Alice whimpered as he slipped from her. She missed the feeling of being filled by him already. Jasper pulled Alice into his chest, their sweaty skin sticking but neither minded.

"You don't need to thank me love. I should be thanking you. I didn't hurt you did I, I mean with the bruises and..." He trailed of motioning to her lower body.

Alice chuckled and cuddled closer into his side. "No you didn't hurt me. I didn't even feel the bruises. And as for that," she motioned just like Jasper had teasing him. "I'm sore but in such a good way. And I meant thank you not just for making love to me but for everything. Being there for me, loving me, taking me away from that hell I used to call home. Everything Jaz, I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you."

Jasper looked into Alice's eyes, they had returned to their normal chocolate brown color with golden flecks hidden within. Alice smile up at him she was tired and having a hard time keeping her eyes open but she couldn't look away, Jasper's eyes were the brightest green she's ever seen. No words could describe the love and adoration that made his eye sparkle in the dimly light bedroom. "Alice Brandon, you are the love of my life. You had me back when we were three and you made me play dress up. Then again when we were 8 and you yelled at me for kissing you under the mistletoe, and so many other times in our lives. It's always been me and you. We are leaving this place and never looking back. I love you more than anything thank you for giving me you heart and body and I promise I will cherish it and make up for every broken bone bruise or cut that your bastard of a father gave you." Jasper kissed her slightly swollen lips showing her how much he loved her through that kiss. "Sleep now, tomorrow morning before your parents get up we'll sneak over to get your things and we will be gone before they even get out of bed."

"I love you Jazzy."

"I love you too Al." Alice fell asleep to Jasper running his hands through her hair and softly singing to her.

"Do you remember we said we'd run away together holding on to one another…"


End file.
